


"You never told me, Jinhyuk." (21)

by milkshakesour



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Young
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesour/pseuds/milkshakesour
Summary: Setelah dua tahun tanpa komunikasi yang berarti, Jinhyuk bertemu Wooseok kembali. Mereka mengarungi kisah masa sekolah dulu dalam perjalanan menuju reuni.Di tengah itu, tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak disangka oleh Wooseok. Apa yang akan terjadi?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"You never told me, Jinhyuk." (21)

Di depan pagar berkarat yang menguarkan bau besi, sosok pria kecil dengan tinggi sebatas rata-rata tinggi orang asia, berdiri. Mata bulatnya menatap kesana kemari, seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak familiar. 

"Seungyoun mah ..." Keluhnya sambil mencebikkan bibir main-main. Kepalanya dibawa menunduk lalu menatap ujung sepatu yang digesekkan ke tanah karena bosan. 

"Kim Wooseok." 

Suara dari entitas asing itu muncul bersamaan dengan mobil yang berhenti di depan pria kecil tadi. Dari dalam, seseorang menjulurkan tubuh ke bangku penumpang depan dan berusaha menatap pria kecil tadi, Kim Wooseok.

"Ah- oh ... Halo ..." Wooseok gagap. Tidak tahu kenapa harus bersikap canggung, tapi sepatunya tidak lagi digesekkan ke tanah. Wooseok menelan ludahnya pelan, dia masuk ke dalam mobil sambil mengulum bibir.

"Kaku banget dah? Perasaan gak ketemu cuma dua tahun kali, Seok?" 

"Ya terus gua harus kayang pas bilang halo? Aneh deh lo, Jinhyuk."

Kalau ini namanya Lee Jinhyuk. Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya juga besar dan senyumnya pristin. Menurut Wooseok, cuma Jinhyuk yang punya senyum itu. Walaupun ... Dia juga suka senyum Seungyoun, tapi rasanya beda. 

"Seungyoun udah di tempat ya?"

"Gatau." 

"Lah lu masa gatau?"

"Ya emang gatau, sih."

Nah, untuk yang sedang dibicarakan ini namanya Cho Seungyoun. Kata Wooseok, Seungyoun itu pacarnya. Kata Jinhyuk, Seungyoun itu teman satu klub musik saat SMA. Dulu, mereka itu bisa dibilang satu geng dengan Byungchan juga Seungwoo. Nanti, kalian akan tahu siapa Byungchan dan Seungwoo.

"Ye, ngambek? Hahahahaha. Jadi inget waktu lo ngambek gara-gara ga kebagian cireng di kantin. Mana udah siap nangis banget lagi," Jinhyuk ketawa sambil memutar stir mobil dan mereka masuk ke jalan utama. 

"Itu salah bu Siska sih, udah tahu anak sekolah kita makannya kayak gak ketaker, masih aja gorengnya sedikit. Gak ngerti deh," Balas Wooseok. Dia menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ingatannya kembali pada masa SMA.

Wooseok sadar, ketika dia setuju saat Seungyoun bilang kalau hari ini Jinhyuk yang akan jemput, maka cerita-cerita nostalgia kayak gini gak bisa dihindari. 

Suara tawa Jinhyuk perlahan menghilang, menyisakan suara hembusan angin dari pendingin udara dan bunyi berdencing dari kalung perak yang menggantung di spion dalam mobil. 

Lamat-lamat Wooseok memandangi kalung itu sampai ia sadar, itu hadiah darinya saat ulang tahun Jinhyuk yang ke delapan belas.

"Masih disimpen aja sih ..." Wooseok manyun, telunjuknya mengarah pada kalung tersebut saat Jinhyuk menoleh padanya. Tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk menghela napas.

"Ya kali gua buang, Seok? Hadiah dari temen kepompong tuh." Kata Jinhyuk sambil memaksa senyum di wajah sambil menatap jalanan.

.  
.  
.  
[ 8 Juni, 2014 ]

"Woi." 

Di tengah bisingnya ruang musik hasil dari kerusuhan anggotanya demi merayakan ulang tahun Jinhyuk, Wooseok menghampiri Jinhyuk yang justru duduk di sudut ruangan. Dari sini, mereka bisa memerhatikan semua orang.

"Kenapa?" Jinhyuk menyesap kola yang tersisa di gelas plastiknya lalu mengarahkan tubuh pada Wooseok. Memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada teman baiknya tersebut.

"Hadiah. Selamat ulang tahun. Gausah dipake gak papa sih, yang penting-"

Kotak putih yang disodorkan Wooseok langsung disambar Jinhyuk. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar sampai hampir menyentuh telinga. Kiasan aja. Seram banget kalau beneran.

Itu sebuah kalung perak dengan mata berbentuk huruf J, inisial dari Jinhyuk. "Makasih. Makasih, Wooseok." Ucapnya tulus, sarat akan rasa bahagia dan tatapannya menyihir Wooseok. Ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diantara mereka.  
.  
.  
.

"Lo inget ga?"

Pertanyaan Jinhyuk memancing Wooseok untuk menoleh. Dia mengerjap dengan penasaran, dalam diam menyusuri fitur wajah Jinhyuk dari samping. Ternyata, gak ada yang berubah. Kulitnya masih sama, posisi luka yang dulu Wooseok buat juga masih disana.

Luka yang bentuknya kayak pulau jawa ukuran mikro dekat bibirnya, itu karena Wooseok gak sengaja ninju Jinhyuk pakai mikrofon. Salah Jinhyuk juga, gak bisa diam.

"Waktu lo sakit, gua keramas-in lo di kamar mandi sekolah dan ternyata isi kepala lo itu sem-"

"ARGHHH!!! Diem ga!!"

"HAHHAHAHA!! Sumpah, Seok, itu semutnya banyak banget, pantes di meja lo hari itu muncul semut mulu sampai Byungchan takut lo diabetes."

"Bego ah! Namanya orang sakit, gimana mau keramas?" 

Wooseok menghela napasnya keras. Diam-diam suara air yang mengalir muncul di kepalanya. Rasa dari tangan Jinhyuk yang hari itu mijat kepala dia pun masih ada. Tanpa sadar, Wooseok menerawang menatap keluar jendela mobil.  
.  
.  
.  
[ 22 Januari, 2014 ]

Setelah dua hari terbaring tak berdaya di rumah, Wooseok akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Matanya masih sayu, tubuhnya masih agak lemas, tapi Wooseok tidak mau ketinggalan lebih banyak pelajaran karena sebentar lagi ujian nasional.

"Pusing lagi?" Wajah Jinhyuk tepat berada di depannya. Mereka sama-sama membaringkan kepala di atas meja dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sampai Wooseok menggelengkan kepala. "Capek aja."

"Hyuk,"

"Hmm?"

"Semut ..."

"Hah?"

"Dari tadi ada semut terus di pundak gua ..."

Jinhyuk bangkit, dia mendekat pada Wooseok dan memeriksa pundak hingga tengkuk anak itu sampai ia melihat seekor semut berjalan turun dari kepala Wooseok. Demi tuhan, Jinhyuk berusaha menahan tawa setengah mati. 

"Lo dua hari gak keramas?"

"Engga, niatnya nanti ..."

"Yaudah, ke kamar mandi duluan gih gua beli sampo dulu, ntar gua bantu keramas. Harus sekarang, soalnya udah banyak semut rambut lo."  
.  
.  
.  
"Makasih, Jinhyuk. Ganteng deh." Jinhyuk ketawa keras, sampai mbak-mbak penjaga tol ketakutan. Dikira Jinhyuk kesurupan kali. Tapi, namanya juga Jinhyuk. Kalau ngetawain orang paling pinter deh.

"Apaan si? Kan waktu itu gua udah bilang makasih." Wooseok memukul lengan Jinhyuk. Bibirnya masih sama, manyun, tapi diam-diam Wooseok tersenyum. Ia menyukai semua kenangan bersama Jinhyuk. Semua.

"Namanya Rachel kan?" 

"Maksudnya?"

"Calon tunangan lo, Hyuk. Gua dikasih tahu Seungyoun kalau lu mau tunangan."

Dalam hitungan detik, atmosfir diantara mereka berubah. Jinhyuk menggenggam stir mobil kuat-kuat. Dia menoleh pada Wooseok dan mata mereka saling mengunci untuk beberapa saat.

Selalu seperti ini. Seolah ada ribuan kata yang tertahan di pangkal tengorokkan. Namun, tidak ada dorongan untuk meluapkannya meski hanya satu kata. Seperti sesuatu yang disimpan jauh di relung hati mereka masing-masing.

"Eum. Namanya Rachel Yoon. Kabar tunangannya emang disebar duluan ke kerabat."

"Iya, gua kira gua gak dapet undangan ..."

"Kayaknya itu sehari sebelum ada kabar lu jadian sama Seungyoun deh."

Wooseok tercekat. Ada rasa sesak dan menyesal datang menyerbu, tapi dia masih berhasil mengangguk menanggapi Jinhyuk meski setelah itu melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela

"Eh, inget gak waktu gua dikerjain anak-anak kalau lu mau pindah sekolah makannya lu ngabisin waktu di ruang kepsek empat jam? Sumpah, gua takut banget ..."

Ada kekehan yang lepas dari mereka berdua. Mungkin, ini cara Jinhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan berat mereka agar atmosfirnya kembali nyaman seperti sebelumnya.

"Hmm, padahal gua cuma ngurus berkas-berkas adek gua mau sekolah disitu, sampai kaget begitu dateng ke kelas langsung dipeluk sama lu."

Wooseok masih ingat, hari itu hujan dan wangi tanah basah yang menguar bercampur dengan wangi tubuh Jinhyuk dan bagaimana pelukannya yang hangat membuat lelah Wooseok terangkat sebagian.

Walau itu pelukan bar-bar, sih. Serius. 

"Disitu gua takut lu tiba-tiba pindah dan gua sadar disitu kalau gua sayang sama lo, hahahaha. Emang Byungchan bangsat dah."

Tubuh Wooseok mendadak kaku. Lidahnya kelu dan ia hanya bisa memandang ke arah jendela. Perlahan, pemandangan bangunan kota menjadi buram. Matanya memanas seperti akan meledak.

Sayangnya, tanpa aba-aba, air mata yang hangat turun mengarungi pipi Wooseok. Dalam diam ia menangisi diri sendiri, menangisi Lee Jinhyuk dan menangisi kenangan mereka.

Tiga ratus meter lagi mereka tiba di gedung tempat reuni angkatan SMA mereka diadakan. Jinhyuk menyadari Wooseok tidak merubah posisinya dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Seok? Kenapa? Haus?" Tanyanya polos. Percayalah, Jinhyuk tidak sadar atas apa yang ia katakan lima belas menit yang lalu. Selipan kata yang selama ini ia tahan, tanpa sadar terlontar ketika mereka tidak berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk saling merasakannya.

"Why?"

"Huh? Seok?"

"Why you never told me, Jinhyuk?"

"Apa, Se-"

Bodoh. Dia kini tahu apa yang sudah ia katakan. Dia kini sadar, betapa tololnya menyimpan perasaan selama bertahun. Jinhyuk kini ingin menabrakkan diri pada kereta yang tengah melintas di depan mereka.

"Karena ... Kita temen? Temen baik dan rasanya aneh banget kalau nanti kita putus dan gak bisa jadi temen lagi? Gua juga gamau lu ngejauh kalau ternyata lu gak ngerasain hal yang sama, Seok."

Kepala Jinhyuk bersandar pada stir mobil. Mereka masih menunggu kereta yang melintas dan menunggu seberapa jauh topik ini akan menyakiti keduanya.

"Gua ..." Wooseok menarik napas dengan susah payah. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki nyali untuk menoleh pada Jinhyuk. "... Tersiksa banget. Selama dua tahun gak ketemu lu. Setiap hari mikir untuk jujur kalau gua sayang sama lu, tapi gua takut kalau nanti itu bikin hubungan lu sama nyokap lu berantakan karena dia pengen lu nikah sama perempuan. Sampai hari gua dapet kabar kalau lu mau tunangan sama Rachel. Bisa lu bayangin ga, gua sehancur apa?"

Wooseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menangis malam itu, diperjalanan menuju reuni. Mungkin, perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan sejak pagi adalah ini. Mungkin juga, alasan mengapa ia enggan bertemu Jinhyuk adalah ini.

Dalam diam, Jinhyuk mengendarai mobilnya kembali dan membelah jalanan hingga tiba di gedung reuni. Selama sepuluh menit mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali, sampai dia meraih tangan Wooseok dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kita ikut reuni dulu ya? Hm?"

Meski terdengar aneh, meski terdengar salah, Wooseok mengangguk. Jinhyuk menghapus bekas air mata di mata Wooseok dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Itu ciuman pertama dan mungkin terakhir yang Wooseok terima dari Jinhyuk.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan menghela napas. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Mungkin, saat pulang nanti mereka akan kembali membicarakan ini, atau mungkin mereka akan kembali memendamnya.

Ah, yang mana saja, toh, mereka masih dua puluh tahun. Hari esok masih menjadi misteri.


End file.
